Conflicting Dreams
by airaangel98
Summary: Amano Ichigo loves sweets but has a small secret that no one in the academy is aware of. Standing once again on the ice will be a life changing experience for this girl and forgetten feels will be recovered. Question is, how will she respond to all this?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I know I will probably suck but please check it out! I am super excited to write this and if it sucks, please tell me and I'll stop writing this story. Anyhow hope you enjoy!

I DON'T OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!

Normal POV:

It was the day after Team Ichigo's first grad-prix match which they had successful won. Ichigo was wondering around the academy admiring the landscaping the lake comes into view and she decides to sit there for a while.

"It's already been a year since that day." She sighs.

Regardless of how bubbly, positive, and happy Ichigo is, she still has a secret which she has not reveal to anyone in the academy. Even though she had been at the academy for a few months, she still didn't feel comfortable bring up secret as she felt it would change people's view on her as it had in her old school.

Amano Ichigo had gotten into a car crash with her parents about a year ago. Although the crash wasn't serious, she still suffered from memory loss that caused her brain to lose any memories of just that year before the crash occurred. The doctors told her parents not the fret, as her memories would eventually return. Although the doctors could not provide an estimate as she seemed to have one of the rarer cases of amnesia they had ever dealt with. It seemed that she had suffered some sort of tram that put her mind in the state where it wanted to forget, and that accident provided the perfect opportunity for it to do so. Ichigo however never let this bring her down as she felt no real need to ponder and worry about something that was beyond her control.

Ichigo POV:

_Even though it's been a year, it still really bothers me that my memories haven't returned cause it feels like I forgot something or someone that was really important to me._

_Oh shoot! How long have I been here?! CRAP! It's 1:45pm! I was supposed to meet up meet up meet up with everyone 15 minutes ago! Kashino is gonna kill me!_

Meanwhile in the cooking classroom…

"She's late AGAIN!" yelled an enraged Kashino.

"Now, now Ma-kun. This IS Amano-san we are talking about"

"Sorry I'm late!" explain a painting Ichigo as she burst through the door.

"Sorry?! YOUR 25 MINTUES LATE!" shouted Kashino.

"Sorry I was just lost in though."

"What else could you empty head be full of besides sweets, you cake pig!"

"Geez kashino! You're so heartless you sadist devil!"

"You think I'm being heartless, you idiot?! You haven't even seen how heartless and ruthless I can be!

Kashino then loses it and punches Ichigo and she fall on the floor and hits the work station, causing the bowl to fall off and land all over her head.

Kashino's eyes widen as he come back to reality and realises what he just did.

Kashino POV;

_Shit, what the heck did I just do to Amano?! How could I?!_

"Amano…are you ok?! He said with worry in both his voice and the expression he wore on his face.

Ichigo POV:

_It all happen so fast. I saw Kashino's fist and the next thing I knew I was slamming up against something and I felt something batter-like pour on my head. My back really hurts and I feel like I'm gonna cry… HELL NO! I won't give Kashino any more reasons to tease or torcher me!"_

"Amano… are you ok?!" Kashino said.

_He sounds worried… wait no that can't be right! My ears must be deceiving me. There's no way that sadist is worried about me._

"Yeah I'm totally fine! I was just phycially abused and I'm covered in batter. I'm a-ok?!" (please not the sarcasm if no one got it. 

Normal POV:

Ichigo got up and ran out of the room. Kashino called out to her and was about to chase after her when she turned around and faced him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN YOU SADIST! KASHINO YOU DEVIL, HATE YOU!" Ichigo shouted with tears streaming down her face.

Kashino stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widen and were full of regret when he saw what he had done to cause Ichigo to be like this. He opened his mouth to applogise but the words wouldn't come out. Ichigo turned and ran out of the cooking classroom before hanabusa and andou could chase after her. Ichigo ran to her dorm and passed Rumi along the way. When she saw Ichigo she got worried and chased after her.

"Ichigo-chan what happened?!" explained Rumi as she ran after her.

However, Ichigo got to the dorm first, ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once inside, she cried for the next hour with her face stinging while the water ran down the cheek she had been punched. When she got out, she saw that a burse had developed and decided to use some concealer to cover it up to prevent Rumi-chan from worrying any more. However when Ichigo left bathroom, she saw that Rumi wasn't in their dorm room. A sigh or relief left Ichigo as it gave her some time to develop a lie to tell her friend. Ichigo then saw the package that had been left on her bed earlier today. She opened it up and inside she found a CD and 5 heart shaped stones. Her eyes immediately lite up as she lifted the stones only to reveal that there were clothes inside of them. She checked to see if there was a sender's name on the package but to her surprise, there wasn't. She opened the CD case and inside found a note.

"Hello Ichigo,

It's been a while and I'm aware that you don't remember me. Although I breaks my heart to think you don't remember our promise I can assure, I will still hold my end of the deal. In order for you to remember you past, go to Prism Rinks on Saturday before it opens and dance to this song. Don't worry, all the employees are expecting you. This motion will trigger your memories as you will perform what is referred to as a Prism Show. Best Regard and until we meet again.

-T

Meanwhile…

Kashino is still in shock of his actions towards Ichigo. Hanabusa suggest they all go skating at Prism Rinks tomorrow as his uncle is the owner and they all agree. The next day the sweet princes arrive at the rink only to see the biggest shock of their lives. They see Ichigo there in the most stunning outfit they had ever seen. She wore about knee high black boots with a white stripe near the top with a mini hot pink on top, a hot pink mini skirt with a white stripe near the hem and a white silver-studded belt, a hot pink t-shirt with two black strips and a pink center stripe on the sleeves and a black silver-studded vest, as well as a pink beret-like hat with silver-studs.

They saw her walking to a CD player and the song started playing and it contained Ichigo's voice, which even further shocked them.

(play yumeiro patisserie professional opening 'sweet romance' for effect.)

WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
moshi kashite hajimatteru SWEET ROMANCE

itsumo guruguru omoi dashichau  
atama no naka kimi no koto  
nemutte te mo me ga samete te mo  
naze ka ki ni naru ENDORESU PUREI

dare ni mo ienai kara  
kimochi o manna mode  
datte BITTER & SWEET

*BABY BABY me ga au tabi  
mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai  
TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari  
sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai  
dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no  
WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE  
tabun kore te SWEET ROMANCE

mata JIRIJIRI mune wo kogashichau  
nani ke nani kimi no kotoba  
ii hou himo waru i hounimo  
watashi ga te ni DECORATION

hore nochi kumori UP & DOWN  
go ki gen wa kimi shitai  
datte STRAWBERRY

BABY BABY kimi no tonari  
narante aru kudakede dokidoki  
TELL ME TELL ME nanka watashi  
umaku hanasenakuaru fushigi

**Ichigo jumps and preforms "Sakura Twister" (a jump made up by me. It's like 'Happy-Macron Spin' except when she sprends her arms out, the sakura petals fly everywhere and they continue to fall while she is dancing) **  
HELP ME HELP ME tarada hitori  
ima kimi igai miete naino  
WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
ochiru mono nano THREE TWO ONE  
kore ga ufuseno SWEET ROMANCE

**Ichigo preforms "Sea Girl Star" (this is another made up jump that is similar to 'Dolphin Venous' except after she rides on the dolphin, she jump off it and draws a star and the dolphin and her jump through it.)**

**Ichigo also preform "Sweet Surpirse" (this is a jump where she is spinning and when she spreads her arms and legs out in the air like she is preforming a jumping jack, the sweets fly everywhere)**

*BABY BABY me ga au tabi  
mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai  
TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari  
sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan

**(Ichigo preforms a Prism Live and she gets a guitar)**

HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai  
dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no  
WHAT IS WHAT IS koi itte nani  
byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE  
tabun kore te SWEET ROMANCE

**Ichigo preforms her final jump called "Koi Memorial". In this jump she has different clips of the past year of her life being played before her eyes and then she sees one boy. Here memories of that boy then return to her. It turns out that boy was Ichigo's first love and boyfriend and for the past year, she was training to be a prism star. The week before her debut, he left for America to study to become a designer without telling her. On the day of her debut, she heard that he had gone missing and she snapped and seemed that she would never preform a prism show again until he returned. He had been the original reason she had started prism shows in the first place and he was the one who made her feel she had value in life when her parents ignored her. She felt empty without him and wanted to forget those feelings and then the crash happened.**

The sweet princes say a tear slide down Ichigo's face and when the asked her if she was ok, the only thing she said was:

"Takishno-kun…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2 of my crossover fanfic. I didn't get a chance to make a Christmas special, but I'll attempt to make on for New Years. Instead, I made this chapter longer. I originally only planned to tell part of Ichigo's past, but seeing how I didn't give you guys a Christmas present, I just decided to include it all in this chapter so we get to the development of the romance and conflicts faster. Please enjoy and recommend this story to your friends and check out my short poem about Gakuen Alice called "Lemon Strawberry Drink" and give me your opinion. I welcome criticism! Please review and I don't own Yumeiro Patisserie or Pretty Rhythm!

"Ichigo-chan/Amano-san/Amano are you alright?!" asked the Sweet Princes.

A tear slide down Ichigo's cheek.

"Takishno-kun..." she said in a small voice.

The Sweet Princes miss heard her and thought she had said Kashino's name.

"Amano I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you just please, stop crying. If makes me feel even worse than I already am" Kashino said with panic and regret showing on his face.

Ichigo wipped away her tears and turned to them. "Thank you Kashino. But it's not your fault that I'm crying. I just remembered everything from the past year after the crash. It all came back to me at once so it was kind of sud-" Ichigo covered her mouth and realized that she had just revealed what she was so desperately trying to keep a secret from them. Panic could be seen on her face. alongside her flabbergasted expression.

"Crash? What crash? What are you talking about?!" asked a confused Kashino.

"What are you talking about Kashino? I wasn't in a crash a year ago and forgot about my boyfriend and how I spend a year training to become a Prism Star..." O.O _'Gosh I'm stupid' _

(People's thoughts in this story are going to be in italics.)

"WHAT?!"

"I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Ichigo starts to explain her forgotten memories of that past year.

_Flashback..._

_A little girl wearing a one-piece pink dress was crying by the river. This was the place she always went to shed her tears in privacy away from her family. Her mother had gotten angry at her for being unable to do a gymnastics routine. _

_SFX: Slap_

_"YOU USELESS CHILD! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO GYMNASTICS. HECK, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! FROM PIANO TO PAINTING TO SWIMMING TO BALLET TO NOW GYNMASTICS! What else do you except me to do with an idiot like you?! I won't even try enrolling you in something else again cause you'll just screw up. GET OUT OF MY SITE NOW YOU USELESS BITCH!"_

_Ichigo ran out of her house and went to the lake in the forest. There, she cried her eyes out. After an hour, she heard a rustling noise. She turned around and saw a boy around her age emerge from the bushes. The boy turned to her and just stared at her tear struck face and swollen red eyes. Even an idiot could figure out she had been crying, and for a long time at that. Ichigo and the stranger's gazes locked as they stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo started to admire the boy's blackish-blue orbs as he seemed to do the same with her milk-chocolate ones. Their gaze finally broke when the boy saw the unshed tears in her eyes. _

_"Hey, why were you crying?_

_Realization drew over the girl as she quickly rubbed away the remaining tears. "It's nothing, just family stuff." she said with a half smile._

_The wind gently blew her hair and revealed her cheek. The boy's eyes widen in shock when he saw how red and swollen it was. "What the heck happened to your check?!"_

_Normally she would have made up a lie and brush his concern aside. But this time, her eyes just watered and broke down. Even though she usually acted strong, she always wanted to tell someone what she was going through but she didn't want to tell them, as it would seem like she was asking for pity. _

_Now was one of her rare chances where someone actually noticed her pain and asked to help her. Even though she barely knew the boy, she felt that she could trust him, even more than her own friends. _

_She told him everything; from how she quiet piano in third grade to how she failed at everything she tried, to when her mother finally lost it today._

_When she finished her story, inside of looking at her with pity, to her shock, the boy embraced her. "It's ok to cry. You don't need to act strong around me. Just let it all out..."_

_With that, Ichigo started sobbing as more and more tears rolled down her cheek. Her buried her face in his should and cried for what seemed like and eternity, although it was only about an hour. _

_When she finished she broke the hug and turned to face him again. "I'm sorry for wetting your shirt."_

_"It's no problem. For now, let's get your mind off your family problems and talk about something else."_

_"That sounds like a good idea."_

_"So... you ever heard of the Prism Show?"_

_"No what that?" Ichigo ask curiously._

_"Prism Shows are performances the combine singing, dancing, fashion, and ice skating. The performs, who are called Prism stars, use things called Prism Stones to coordinate their stage clothes and perform special jumps called Prism Jumps to appeal to their fans." _

_"OMG! That sounds amazing! I wish I could do that but someone as clumsy as me could never possibly be a Prism Star." :(_

_"That's not true! In fact, the best Prism Star in Japan, Harune Aira, is known for being clumsy._

_"NO WAY YOU'RE KIDDING!"_

_"Just see for yourself"_

_(Play the clip of Aira's Prism Show in episode 50 of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream.)_

_"Wow that amazing!"_

_"I know right! And to think she fell down and couldn't dance when she made her debut."_

_"What the hell?! Now your joking, right?"_

_"Wrong again. Check this out."_

_(Play the clip of Rhythm and Aira's Prism Show from episode 1 of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream.)_

_"OMG! How the heck did she became so good?" _

_"It's simple. She practiced. See what happen with you are her are very similar. But what made Aira successful is that when she found something she wanted to do, she didn't give up after one, two, or even three failures. Heck she's probably made hundreds to even thousands of mistakes in her career, but the reason she remains at the top is because of how she makes an effort to keep on doing what she wants to do. She never loses motivation and she has a true love for the prism show. Even many years from now, many will consider her the best Prism star in history because of how she is selfless and did her best for others, not for herself. "_

_"Wow that's deep. I want to try doing the Prism Show! Even though it feels kind of sudden, I don't feel like I will do this half-heartily like everything else I've done. Thanks you for making me fell a lot better um-"_

_"Hiroyama Takishino. You can call me Takishino." he said while extending his hand out._

_"Nice to meet you Takishino-kun. I'm Amano Ichigo but just call me Ichigo. Hope we get along!"_

_"Ok Ichigio-chan, follow me." _

_Ichigo followed Takishino until they arrived at a gloomy old mansion. Takishino pressed a button dresses himself, and asked to speak to someone by the name of Kei. The gate opened and he led me inside. We sat in the living room on an enormous. Suddenly a lady with extremely strange attire walked in._

_"Ichigo, this is my aunt Kei. She is a coach sand trained the third best Prism Star in Japan, who you saw in the video with Harune Aira when she fell during her debut. Aunt-Kei, this is Ichigo. She wants to be a Prism Star and I wanted you to be the one to train her."_

_"I see. Young girl, why do you wish to be a Prism Star?"_

_"I am very clumsy you see that my own mother has given up on me. I always fail at everything I do. But when I saw Harune Aira's Prism Show I was amazed of how someone who slipped and fell during their debut became the best Prism Star in all of Japan. It made me realize that everything I do is done half-heartedly and the thought of being able to perform a Prism Show as inspiration as Harune Aira makes me want to try and become a Prism Star. I want to become a Prism Star that can make others happy and smile. No matter how hard or difficult the training is, I'll do it and it won't be half-assed. I want to be a Prism Star that can inspire others like Harune Aira!"_

_"Hm. Very interesting. You're definitely star material. I'll train you but first you must receive permission from your parents."_

_So then Kei Coach or K-san, as Ichigo calls her, drove them to the Amano's residence. There, Ichigo explained how she wanted to become a Prism Star to her parents. K-san and Takishino-kun left them to discuss and left their contact information and asked for a response within the next couple of days. _

_"Mom I'm sorry!' Ichigo said._

_Her mother stared at her with a shocked expression. She should be the one apologizing after all she has done to hurt her daughter, both mentally and physically._

_"Mom I'm sorry for doing everything so half-assed. That's why I always failed. Please let me become a Prism Star and make you proud!" Ichigo said while getting down and bowing on her knees. _

_"No Ichigo, I'm to one who should apologise! I hurt you in so many ways and never asked what you wanted to do. I'm a failure of a mother. Of course you can become a Prism Star. Just please forgive you ass-hole mother."_

_Tears filled Ichigo's eyes as she ran and engulfed her mom in a hug. _

_"Thank you mom!" she cried, with her mother soon joining her. The family all had a group hug and had little camping trip in the back yard, just like they used to when her and her sister were younger. The next day, Ichigo started her training_

_Because it was summer, she dedicated each day to her training. She woke up at 7 and had a glass of water before eating her breakfast. She then did 15 minutes of stretches and 3 reps of 14 crunches. She had another glass of water. She then went on a 45 minute jog around her block. When she returned she had a 15 minute s and another glass of water. _

_At 9 she arrived for her lessons. What she did in the mornings was her warm up so that she didn't waste any time. She started off with dancing lessons. It was then followed by skating and singing. To top it all off she ended with singing. Her lessons ended at 4 but she was always stayed later for extra help or to just practice more. _

_She usually got back around 6 and reviewed what she learned. In the evening, she had another set of stretches for 15 minute, followed by a half hour video dance lesson, and ended with 20 minutes of deep breathing before her shower and going to bed. She repeated this process and eventually a half a year passed. _

_Takishino had been training alongside Ichigo and eventually, the two of them developed feeling for one another. Taksihino had transferred to Ichigo's school and everyone knew they had a crush on each other, except them of course. _

_Ichigo had become slimmer and slightly taller due to her training, but was still quiet petit due to her naturally short figure. But as her style and fashion sense improved the girls weren't the only ones to take notice. _

_Eventually Ichigo became more popular and Takishino became jealous. However, he never realised his feeling towards her until she heard a close guy friend of her confess, only to be turned down. He then realised he liked her, but kept it secret with fear of rejection. _

_Ichigo realised she liked him when she noticed how lonely she felt at school without him and how she kept thinking of him. When she found out of his transfer, she felt a sensation of happiness she had never felt before and words could never describe. But she too fear rejection when she saw him reject the one of the most popular girls in their grade. _

_Their impatient friends formulated a plan to get the two idiots together. They started off by getting the boys to convince Takishino to ask Mikan to the spring dance. The girls then helped Mikan pick an outfit and convinced her to confess. They boys did the same with Takishino. _

_During the dance both Ichigo overheard some girls gossiping about Takishino-kun. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop. _

_"Hey did you hear how Takishino-kun is going to confess to his crush tonight?"_

_"Yeah, I heard the she's one of the most popular people in our grade."_

_"I heard that she's the most popular person in our school."_

_"I overheard his say that she's like and angel sent from heaven!  
"No way! That girl's so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend how would compliment me like that."_

_Ichigo felt uneasy when she heard that. She thought of how the girls' descriptions describe everything she was not. She started to back away when she bumped into someone. She turned around, only to face the main character of the gossip; Takishino-kun. He looked into Ichigo's eyes, only to be shocked by the tears he saw._

_"Ichigo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" He asked in a worried tone._

_Ichigo ran towards the female washroom, with Takishino on her tail. Some fan boys noticed her crying and though this was the perfect opportunity to court her and capture her heart. The mad mob chased after the two and entered the female washroom without hesitation. Takishino-kun, how was already ahead of them and was trying to calm her down when the mob entered and pulled him away from her. _

_"Amano/Amano-chan/Amano-san/Ichigo/Ichigo-chan/Ichigo-san what's wrong?" the mob of fan boys all asked at once. _

_"ICHOGO!"_

_Ichigo looked up and was face to face with her best guy friend who she previously rejected. _

_"What happened to you? Why is it that every time I see your, your sad or crying? Who's doing this to you? If you were with me, I'd never make you feel like this." he said while embracing her._

_"I'm sorry but I can't go out with you. It's no one's fault I'm like this except my own. It's cause I'm too much of a coward to say what I really feel."_

_"What are you talking about" Takishino-kun said._

_He and Ichigo's orbs locked as they gazed into each other's eyes. Ichigo started to approach him to get a better look and all the fan boys moved over to make room for her. They both stared at each other, captivated by one another._

_"Takishino-kun/Ichigo-chan I have something to tell you." they both said at the same time and blushed._

_"You first."_

_"No it's fine, you first._

_"No you." _

_"No you."_

_It went silent for a while until..._

_"I love you!" they both blurted out at the same time once again. _

_They both stared shocked and wide eyed at one another. Tears of joy started to roll down Ichigo's face and Takishino-kun wiped them away. _

_When she stopped crying they went back to the dance and arrived just in time for the slow dance and Takishino asked Ichigo to dance with him._

_While dancing he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accept. They then had their first kiss when the dance ended. It was the most magical time in their 13 years alive._

_For the next half a year, their relationship became accepted by the people around them. Even their parent gave them their support. Heck, even their grandparents loved the young couple and teased them._

_Ichigo continued training and soon I was a few days before her debut. She arrived at school but to her shock, she learned that Takishino-kun had transferred to America to study and peruse his dream of becoming a designer. Even though she was heartbroken, she worked hard until the day of her debut._

_In the dressing room, she held the Prism Stones that K-san had given her. Ichigo and Takishino had made a promise; when she made her debut as a Prism Star, he would be the one to design her outfit._

_Suddenly, K-san arrived and had a sad look in her eye. Ichigo looked at her worriedly and asked her what was wrong. K-san then explained how Takishino's plane had crashed and he was nowhere to be found. This put Ichigo in a state where she lost her mind. She smashed everything her hands could grasp and cried of her broken heart. She wanted to hate him for leaving her without informing her and for going missing but she couldn't, for she was in love with him. _

_Ichigo took the Prism Stones and threw them across the room. She felt empty and shouted how she would never debut unless he came to watch her. Seeing how devastated she was, K-san decided to cancel her debut and give her some time to rest. _

_Ichigo's parents came to get her. They saw how dead she looked and worry wash over their faces. On the drive back, Ichigo only thought of how she wanted those painful memories to go away, and that's when the crash happened. _

_When she woke up, she did not remember anything about the past year. Later she realised her long lost dream of becoming a patisserie. Hoping that being at that school could ease her pain if she ever recovered her memories, she allowed Ichigo to enrol in St. Mary Academy. _

Well that's all for now. I want to personally thank my first ever reviewer HeartArcFantasy21. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your motivational review! I want to also thank the people who followed and favourited my story. I don't know who you are but I want to thank you and let you know that it really means a lot to me. As I said earlier, criticism is welcomed and most wanted. Please review this story. I more reviews I get, the fast I will update. Until next time, see u soon! :3


End file.
